Wind
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: And when the world burns, she will be the one responsible. But before it does, he wants to see her cry. Japan x Britannia, spoilers for CG season 1 finale, R&R?


_**A/N: Two fandoms in one marking a bit of my return. I am proud of it, even if my other fic got nothing. I will get my lovely readers back, yes?**_

The title is stupid, but it's from the song I listened to while writing this. I liked it, shutchoface.

This is for my lovely Devin, who loves me, my writing, APH, and Code Geass. AND I LOVE HER TOO.

But the only thing in here that belongs to me is Constantine, the human version of Britannia. If you'd like to see her, I may be able to arrange that soon enough. Ask, and I will try. No promises though.

Inspired by 'Wind' by Akaboshi, from the Naruto OST.

Enjoy, my lovelies.__

xoxo__

And he dances around her in circles, in circles, in circles... 

xoxo

She's giving it her all, she is. He's following her, defending everything he ever was, feet barely touching the ground, they're moving so fast. He's an apt warrior, and she was born to murder. Flashes of metal fly across the air between them, each angrier and more determined than the one previous. He wants her to sob for mercy, to beg to let her live, to remind her that she will lose everything in the end, and this empire is not eternal.

Britannia shall fall and wither away soon enough, and Japan will be remembered as the hero who destroyed the tyrants, the dictators, the monsters called royals.

She blames her father for this predicament. He let her take his position as he became much less than a memory. She's now the most hated woman to ever be, and it's his fault. Alfred and Matthew created her, and now Britannia is alone, with the world ready to find her Achilles' heel and destroy her lightning fast.

Kiku and his people want her destroyed. No longer will he be a number, or her slave, but Nihon, a country that will tear Constantine to shreds. He wants her to _die. _Every single one of them hates her.

She never wanted it to become like this. She's told them a thousand times, this has gone too far, but she cannot betray her people. They are her everything, and without them, she will do as everyone wishes, and fall.

The world will die with her, they know. But they would rather have a dead world than a living Britannia.

Constantine holds her head high in battle, no matter how many times Kiku tries to stab her, tear her apart. No matter how many times her ankles falter, and her legs give out, she refuses to have her pride tarnished. But now he's...

He throws his sword aside, and tackles her to the ground, and raises his arm to hurt her. He wants to make her shed tears, one for every Japanese person that was killed by a Britannian fool. But he could never hit her. Kiku could never deliver the beginning of many blows to follow. He will destroy her, but not now, when she is doomed to break from the inside out.

"Hit me." She says. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

He does, and Euphemia is shot in the chest.

She punches him hard in return, and Suzaku's and Lelouch's hearts break in unison.

He reaches for his sword, and the Lancelot and its devastated pilot search for Zero, after shoving Lloyd to the ground.

She closes her eyes, and Cornelia loses sight of Guilford.

He raises it above her head, and Jeremiah enters the fray. But he puts it back down, disgusted with himself. Has he lost all honour?

The first F.L.E.I.J.A. is fired, and Tokyo becomes nothing but a gaping hole in the earth. Constantine has pulled a dagger out from her uniform, and stabbed Kiku in the side. She's resorted to dirty tactics to preserve a foul ego.

"I'm not dead yet..." He whispers, scowling, as Nina screams.

She's furious with herself. Britannia is a fool to even think of tangoing with Japan, because he is a nation, not an area, of determined people, She should've left him alone, but she's losing everything left and right. The only thing she could've ever done was to remind him of who she was, who she was created by, and tear him down.

But he's been standing this entire time. Nothing could ever take him down. Not even her.

He's losing blood at an alarming rate, and he sinks to his knees, holding his side, doing his very best to hold himself together in multiple ways. Everything is falling apart, and the Lancelot is gaining an incredible amount of speed on Zero's Knightmare. This can't be the end.

He's fading, faster and faster. But he sees Constantine in tears, holding her hand over her mouth, wincing, sobbing uncontrollably. She stands where she is, not walking away in triumph, but leaving him on the ground. She's ashamed of herself, and she knows Japan may not make it through this. But she's obligated to her people...

Suzaku fires at Zero, showing his real face, and not one, but two, friends of Lelouch see who he is. The officer holds his gun, and has his finger at the ready. Lelouch is poised the very same way, ready to fire. Kallen remains silent, watching as the two men prepare to murder, or to die.

Kiku smirks, gasping ever so slightly. "This isn't the end, Britannia. Japan will be back, and the pain you've brought us will be returned tenfold..."

A gunshot rings out in the cave, and Kiku loses consciousness. The room grows colder for a moment, and Constantine bolts. She can't stay when it was she who did this. Kiku has to be tended to, but she refuses to be the one to help, as she's done enough damage as it is. Perhaps if she does try to take care of him, she may kill him…

She hates herself, when it is all said and done. It is not Alfred, nor Kiku, nor Matthew, Lelouch, Charles, Kallen, Suzaku... It is not their fault. It is Britannia, Constantine... She can only blame herself.

_And she will hate herself in the end..._

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's barely 900 words, but whatever. I like it. Deal. ...I jest, I jest.**_

Favourite line-- "The world will die with her, they know. But they would rather have a dead world than a living Britannia."

Any questions, please ask me! I love them, and I will do my best to answer them.

Like it, love it, hate it? you know what to do.

Review it. 


End file.
